


Ghost To You, Angel.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Drama, Castiel Rejects Dean, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Makes a Deal with The Empty, Dean Winchester Saves Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Song: Angel (The Weeknd), Song: Ghost of You (5 Seconds of Summer), Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Inspirado en las canciones de 5 Seconds Of Summer y The Weeknd."Y lo persigocon un disparo de verdad,porque mis pies no bailancomo lo hacían contigo."-Ghost Of Ypu, 5SOS"A pesar de que vivimosen una vida peligrosamente vacíatú siempre pareces traerme luz"-Angel, The Weeknd
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: OTP's Songfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Ghost To You, Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi amix en face es fan de 5sos y ya teníamos ganas de algo con la canción peero, como no, se me atravesaron más en el camino así que es una mezcla de muchas canciones.
> 
> Si quieren llorar, adelante, que igual lloraremos con el capítulo de hoy ;-;

—Sólo dame más tiempo—pidió Dean aferrándose un poco a cualquier cosa que pudiera tocar mientras luchaba contra el llanto—Una extensión, por favor.

—No lo haré, Dean—habló Cass pero realmente no era Cass—Él y yo tenemos un acuerdo.

Dean cerró los ojos luchando contra su impulso de atacar y no de permanecer tranquilo, sentía la ira asesina burbujear en sus venas al igual que lava de un volcán, calentando todo a su paso, amenazando con hacerlo explotar en cualquier momento. Sentía sus nudillos picar mientras miraba el rostro que era y no era de Castiel, con esa sonrisa distante, la burla en sus ojos y la ceja enarcada.

Se sentía arrinconado contra la pared, era una sensación que llevaba experimentando los últimos meses lo que hacía que siempre se encontrara furioso y al borde, sintiendo que era más fácil dejarse envolver por la ira que intentar manejar todo; ¿no había sido así siempre? Todo ese enojo, toda la ira y el rencor que nunca supo cómo expresar, acumulándola hasta que explotaba sin importarle a quién lastimaba a su alrededor.

Pero estaba ya tan cansado de encontrarse tan enojado todo el tiempo, ¿de verdad esa ira era suya? ¿Le pertenecía realmente o era otra cosa de Chuck? Tan cansado de sentirse así que en ese momento quería suplicarle a la entidad que usurpaba el rostro del ángel que le diera un poco más de tiempo.

—Te propongo un trato a cambio de una extensión—masculló Dean haciendo que aquel Castiel riera de manera sarcástica.

—No soy un demonio, Winchester, no tienes nada que pueda interesarme.

Dean apretó los labios, sintiendo que el tiempo sobre su cabeza se le terminaba, intentando retener a aquella entidad mientras en el otro cuarto escuchaba a su hermano y a Jack gritarle con alarma, gritar el nombre de Cass; pánico en sus voces hacía que la piel de Dean se erizara y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas mientras contemplaba a quien osaba llevarse al ángel.

—Si le das una extensión me iré contigo—exclamó en su intento desesperado por conseguir más tiempo—Los dos, nos iremos los dos contigo, ¿no es eso lo que Billie quería desde el principio?

—No me interesa lo que Billie quiere—gruñó aquel Castiel cruzándose de brazos—Pero encentro interesante tu propuesta, ¿no es eso muy Shakespeare de tu parte? No te habría considerado del tipo melodramático.

A pesar de sus burlas, Dean siguió contemplándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro empapado, escuchando a su hermano llamarlo, escuchando a Cass caer al suelo, luchando contra su necesidad de darse la vuelta y correr por él para asegurarse de que esté bien.

—Dale hasta que haya terminado—suplicó, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar—Le…le prometí un viaje a la playa cuando hubiera terminado—el Vacío puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio—Y no vengas por él, por favor, cumpliré mi parte pero dame tiempo—Dean cerró los ojos sintiendo los labios temblar—Necesito ése tiempo.

El Vacío no habló durante unos segundos, pareció en serio considerar lo que Dean le pedía mientras el corazón del cazador latía en una nota alta a punto de detenerse de manera definitiva, todo dependiendo de la respuesta de aquella entidad.

No esperaba la risa, sin duda, risa arrogante, sonaba como cristales rotos, reía de tal manera que a Dean le recordó a Castiel siendo poseído por Lucifer y sólo empeoró las cosas, con el pánico retorciendo su estómago y la ira sosegándose para dar paso a la desesperación.

—Oh, eres tan divertido—resolló aquel Castiel limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria—Bien, de acuerdo, una extensión pero, si no cumplen su parte, vendré por Sam y Jack.

Aquel Castiel se deshizo como el agua frente a él y Dean pudo soltar la respiración que estaba conteniendo, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo; el peso que sentía que estaba cargando dejó de estar sobre su espalda permitiéndole la primera bocanada de aire en meses que de verdad disfrutaba; en la habitación dejaron de escucharse los gritos de Sam y Jack.

Dean agudizó el oído y casi se echa a llorar de alivio al escuchar su voz, prometiendo darle un momento antes de ir a hablar con él.

…

—No.

La rotunda negativa del ángel hizo que Dean se despidiera del alivio momentáneo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos luchando contra la ira que aún permanecía encendida mientras, frente a él, Castiel iba y venía por la habitación luciendo más como un león enjaulado.

Parloteaba algo sobre lo estúpido que era, sobre no entender nada y meterse en las decisiones que tomaba. Cada queja era recibida como un cuchillo en su corazón haciendo que se negara a mirar al pelinegro, manteniendo el rostro oculto y luchando contra su impulso de gritarle las mismas cosas que gritaba cuando se enfurecía.

¿Lo había hecho demasiado tarde? ¿Ya estaba todo arruinado entre ellos? ¿Todo se debía a su nula capacidad para dejar ir a las personas que le importaban? ¿Sólo estaba siendo un idiota de nuevo? Sentía que no, que no era nada de eso porque de todo lo que le ha pasado, de las mentiras cayendo frente a él, de las decisiones que realmente no tomó, de todo eso Castiel era lo único real.

— ¿No he sufrido suficiente para ti?—exclamó el pelinegro haciendo que Dean se tensara—Sólo necesitaba ser feliz para que viniera por mí y eso tampoco te pareció—el cazador apretó los dientes— ¿Qué más tengo que sacrificar, Dean? ¿Cuánto más tengo que sufrir para que me dejes ir?

—No estoy listo—masculló Dean sin descubrirse la cara—No puedo dejarte ir, no estoy listo.

— ¡Yo sí lo estaba! ¡Era feliz, estaba bien yéndome sintiéndome así! Si me odias tanto ¿para qué quieres que me quede? ¡Mírame!

Dean se descubrió el rostro haciendo que Castiel parpadeara confundido al encontrarlo tan empapado, con la ira refulgiendo de nuevo en sus ojos en una expresión que destrozaría a cualquiera en una mezcla dolorosa de ira y tristeza.

—Necesito más tiempo contigo—masculló Dean convirtiendo las manos en puños— ¡Necesito que tengamos una maldita vida, Castiel! ¡Te necesito en la línea de meta! ¿Cómo quieres irte cuando aún no llegamos? ¿No mereces acaso disfrutar de un maldito momento sin la carga de tu espalda? ¿No mereces moverte libre sin Chuck tirando de los hilos?

— ¿Ahora te importa lo que merezco?—cuestionó Castiel receloso, recordando todo lo malo que le había dicho el cazador.

— ¡Siempre lo ha hecho, maldito idiota!—Dean se levantó bruscamente, señalando a Castiel de manera acusadora mientras sus labios temblaban—Luche por ti incluso cuando tú no lo querías y te lloré cada vez que te perdí, ¿vas a olvidar toda nuestra historia por unos meses de mierda? ¿Qué tan reales somos si asumes que soy es lo que Chuck me ha hecho? ¿Acaso lo que tenemos también es por él? ¿No eres real, Castiel?

— ¿Lo que Chuck te ha hecho?—exclamó incrédulo el ángel acercándose a Dean— ¡Siempre has sido tú! Siempre has estado tan enojado que no te importaba hacerme pagar los platos rotos. No fue Chuck, Dean, asume tu culpa.

Para sorpresa del ángel, Dean seguía llorando frente a él, seguía teniendo esa expresión de dolor e ira que le hacía preguntarse si todo aquello no sería más relacionado a algo físico.

Estaba tan enojado con el cazador; al fin podía terminar para él, podía irse en el mejor momento que tendría jamás y él iba y se lo quitaba como casi todo, ¿por qué seguía arrastrando a Cass por el fango? ¿Ni siquiera merecía una muerte tranquila?

Las palabras que le dijo seguían doliendo, seguían grabadas en su memoria como si Dean estuviera gritándoselas de nuevo, ¿no notó que a pesar de eso Cass pidió perdón? A pesar de acusarlo de manera tan injusta se disculpó con él, como si realmente todo fuera culpa suya, y sólo consiguió insultos de su parte, reproches, ¿en serio esperaba que se tomara lo que había hecho a la ligera? ¿En serio pensaba que Cass volvería a creer que le importaba? Si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

— ¿Y qué si fui yo?—exclamó Dean entrando al espacio personal de Castiel— ¿Y qué si fue él? Siempre te he querido de vuelta y él te lleva lejos. Él no te regresaba a mí, Cass, volvías por tu cuenta—Castiel tragó duro debido a la cercanía—Y sí, he estado enojado y dudé, mi error fue dudar de nosotros; pensé que lo que sentía tampoco era mío, que elegirte una y otra vez no era yo, pero eres…

—Soy el ángel que mandaste al infierno—gruñó Castiel entrecerrando los ojos.

Dean apretó los labios; incluso frente a él parecía que ya se había ido, que era demasiado tarde y debió de haberse despedido cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero también había algo de duda en el ángel, esperando algo de él de nueva cuenta sólo que Dean no sabía si era lo mismo que él intentaba decir o algo más.

—Dilo—susurró cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Dímelo—de manera titubeante alzó una mano y tomó una de las de Cass apretándola con fuerza—Dímelo y lo haré mejor.

Si Cass le decía que no lo quería con él, que quería irse, Dean arreglaría las cosas para que fuera feliz y desharía lo que hizo, caminaría como un muerto en vida lo que le reste de días mientras se torturaba con lo diferentes que pudieron haber sido las cosas si tan sólo hubiera manejado mejor sus palabras.

Pero, si tan sólo insinuaba que lo quería con él a pesar de todo, si le miraba a los ojos y veía lo que estuvo antes, entonces Dean no iba a soltarle la mano.

Castiel no habló, duró largos y tormentosos minutos en silencio mirando fijamente su mano unida a la de Dean, ni siquiera recordaba que le tomara de la mano antes a no ser que fuera para soportar su peso o ayudarle a incorporarse; recordaba sus abrazos, los golpes en el hombro o la espalda, las sonrisas y el leve roce de sus piernas por debajo de la mesa pero nunca el calor de su mano contra la propia de esa manera tan íntima.

Miró las manos enlazadas, frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose como antes pero, al mismo tiempo, furioso porque Dean había hecho algo estúpido a sus espaldas, ¿no había sido esa la principal razón por la que estaba tan enojado con él? Si bien agradecía que se lo dijera antes de último minuto era más de lo mismo.

Dean suspiró y sentenció que había sido demasiado tarde, que sus palabras no eran suficientes cuando sus acciones los estuvieron llevando a ese momento. Esperaba al menos una mentira de su parte, que le sonriera y dijera que era correspondido, que podían solucionarlo pero era seguir engañándose a sí mismo, ¿no es así?

Su mano comenzó a deslizarse de la de Castiel, decidido a dejarlo ir si aquel barco ya había zarpado, devolverle lo que le quitó y darle lo que se merecía, despidiéndose del calor que emanaba, de la luz que representaba en su vida iluminando toda la oscuridad que poseía. Estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo ahora que lo sabía, que era honesto y que aquello realmente era suyo.

—Lo solucionaré—susurró Dean cuando soltó la mano de Cass—Perdón, no he sido justo contigo, ni siquiera he sido capaz de respetar tu decisión de muerte, y no espero que me perdones, es sólo que…que no pude asimilar…que yo—suspiró con pesar—Sólo quería más tiempo, un par de semanas después de que terminara.

— ¿Para qué?—la voz de Cass salió en un quedo susurro que se rompió al final.

El cazador dudó, preguntándose si había caso en decirle la verdad, pero al mirarlo a los ojos decidió que eso era lo mínimo que le debía después de todo.

—Desde el momento en que te vi supe que serías importante para mí—balbuceó limpiándose el rostro—Pero nunca se sintió como si tuviera una oportunidad de tenerlo, de estar contigo. Y…y entonces me quedé callado diciéndome a mí mismo que cuando tuviéramos tiempo, que cuando todo terminara, entonces lo diría pero nunca terminaba—se rió de manera amarga haciendo que Cass hiciera una mueca de dolor—Sólo quería tiempo…una oportunidad…

—Ya es tarde.

La voz de Cass hizo eco en el interior de Dean retorciendo sus entrañas de manera dolorosa hasta cortarle el aliento, sus piernas temblaron y casi cayó de rodillas suplicándole una oportunidad más, una oportunidad de enmendar todo lo que le hizo, demostrarle lo que de verdad significaba para él, decirlo en voz alta hasta quedarse sin voz.

Suplicarle que al menos mintiera y le dijera que tenía tiempo, que no se tardó, que lo hizo bien y que tendrían una oportunidad pero su voz resonaba en sus oídos hasta aislar los demás sonidos, hundiéndose en el azul de sus ojos hasta ser tragado por completo, ahogándose, desapareciendo.

—Ojalá no fuera así—susurró.

Intentó caminar pero sabía que si avanzaba entonces caería al suelo y se desmoronaría.

—No puedes suponer que aceptaría esto como si…

—Lo sé—Dean lo silenció con una sonrisa rota—Sólo pensé que si ya no estabas al final entonces no se sentiría como una victoria…no para mí.

— ¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría hacerlo?

— ¿Y tú? ¿Creíste que me iba a rendir contigo tan fácil?

—Te rendiste hace meses.

— ¡No lo hice!—gritó, porque enojarse siempre le resultaba demasiado fácil—Llevo doce años esperando llegar al maldito final para poder decirte que si no eres tú no es nadie, ¡doce años! ¿Crees que iba a estar bien contigo desapareciendo antes de terminar? ¿No merecemos siquiera una oportunidad?—Castiel apretó los puños— ¡Sé que es tarde! ¡Joder, estoy a nada de romper todo porque es mi jodida culpa! ¡Te perdí por lo que dije! ¿Y me pides que acepte tu muerte tan fácil?

Cass no habló, sintió su propio llanto surcar sus mejillas mientras sus labios temblaban y Dean sólo parecía ser un reflejo de lo que sentía, ¿era suyo? ¿Era de él? ¿Era de ambos? ¿Por qué dolía cuando se dijo que ya era tarde? ¿Por qué le afectaba así cuando se dijo que ya no lo quería?

—No puedo—sollozó Castiel apretando los dientes—No puedo dejarte hacer esto.

— ¿Y esperabas que yo lo hiciera?

—No era tu elección.

—Respecto a ti, siempre he sido yo—masculló cerrando los ojos—Eres la única elección que he hecho por mi cuenta, Cass. Eres mi elección y…y desearía que ser la tuya fuera suficiente—sacudió la cabeza—Buscaré al Vacío y arreglaré esto, descuida.

—No.

La rotunda negativa de Cass volvió a resonar dentro de Dean deteniéndolo en el acto, haciendo que el cazador lo mirara como antes de tal manera que lastimó a Cass; volvía a haber esperanza, fe, ese sentimiento que siempre permaneció oculto en sus ojos cuando le contemplaba, el anhelo que Dean tenía sólo para él.

Se sintió como antes, como años atrás, cuando eran todo lo que podían ver en la habitación y no tenían el impulso de apartar la mirada; era volver al ser el principio y el final de todo.

—Quiero ver el final, Dean, es lo que más he querido en un buen rato, pero quiero que vivas en ese final.

— ¿Realmente vale la pena vivir en un mundo que no te tiene?

…

Las olas de la playa golpeaban la costa mientras el sol brillaba en lo alto, a Dean jamás le pareció que el cielo fuera tan azul y brillante, un día que merecía ser recordado.

Cerró los ojos dejando que el sol le acariciara la piel mientras escuchaba las risas de Sam y Jack cerca de la costa, un suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus labios mientras el fantasma de una sonrisa curvaba su boca.

—Es hermoso—susurraron a su lado.

Dean suspiró, incorporándose un poco de la tumbona y sentándose en ella mientras enterraba los pies en la arena, arrugando los dedos sintiendo el calor que emanaba el suelo casi ardiendo contra su piel, miró al frente viendo a su hermano jugar con Jack antes de contemplar a su costado encontrando a Castiel con su vieja camiseta de Led Zeppelin y las bermudas en tonos verdosos.

Su imagen parecía como un regalo para su persona; se quitó sus gafas oscuras y se las colocó con cuidado en el rostro, sonriendo levemente mientras lo miraba arrugar la nariz de manera graciosa, deseando inclinarse y besarle la frente, la punta de la nariz, abrazarlo y asegurarse que lo habían hecho pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

Castiel tomó el tiempo pero, a cambio, pintó una línea imaginaria entre ellos que los distanciaba, rechazando todo lo que Dean tenía para ofrecerle, aceptando lo que sentía pero sin corresponderlo y Dean deseó que lo hiciera o que al menos le mintiera con eso, que le hiciera creer que esas dos semanas que tenían eran una recompensa y las pasaría de su mano.

Deslizó el dedo por la curvatura de su mandíbula antes de mirar más allá de Cass, encontrando la propia versión del ángel con una sonrisa siniestra que los miraba escondido desde una palmera, burlándose de Dean.

—Iré por algo de beber.

Se levantó sin más dejando a Castiel sentado en la arena bajo esa horrorosa sombrilla de colores que Sam había conseguido, abrazando sus rodillas mientras le contemplaba alejarse antes de volver su atención a Jack y Sam, sonriendo cuando el Nefilim cayó de bruces sobre la arena en su intento de golpear la pelota.

Dean desvió su trayectoria del pequeño bar de la playa hacia la cabaña que habían rentado, apresurando el paso hasta poder quedar lejos de miradas curiosas.

Apenas cerró la puerta a su espalda lo vio materializarse frente a él con el rostro robado del ángel que Dean amaba, mofándose y torturándolo con esa mueca de arrogancia y burla que deseaba borrarle de un golpe. Era tan frustrante que luciera como Castiel en ese momento, como si se burlara de Dean y estuviera dispuesto a torturarlo hasta el último minuto.

—Tenemos un trato—gruñó Dean apretando los puños—Dijiste que no vendrías por él.

—Y no lo he hecho, cazador—declaró aquel ser mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá—He venido por ti—Dean apretó los dientes—Dime, ¿él lo vale? ¿Realmente vas a irte conmigo por un ángel que ni siquiera te corresponde? Aunque ya no es un ángel, ¿no es así?

—Menos charla—gruñó Dean sacando la pistola de debajo de la mesa— ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

El Vacío enarcó una ceja, interesado por aquel comportamiento e intentando comprenderlo. Los humanos…le daban igual, él realmente sólo quería volver a dormir pero, para su desgracia, ha andado por ahí y por allá en el último tiempo, incluso en ese momento ni siquiera se encontraba en la tierra, era sólo una aparición, un reflejo de lo que realmente era.

No podía cruzar a la tierra, sólo podía reflejarse en ella, así que no llevaba prisa en ese momento mientras torturaba a aquel humano con el rostro que amaba.

—Respóndeme algo antes de que te des un tiro—pidió alzando una mano, deteniéndolo— ¿Por qué?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Él te ha dicho que no—señaló ladeando la cabeza—Él te dijo que era tarde y, aún así tomó el tiempo pero, a cambio, me buscaste y cambiaste el trato de nuevo. El mundo que salvaste se lo otorgas y tú…

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él después de todo lo que le he hecho—gruñó Dean cruzándose de brazos—Y eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—No sé, ¿sufres por salvar el mundo y luego renuncias tan fácil?

—Amo mucho a mi hermano, la mitad de mi vida se fue en cuidarlo y no me arrepiento, y sé que él estará bien pero ahora puedo hacer mi propia vida y si Cass no va a estar en ella…

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Dean se sobresaltó mirando a su espalda encontrando a Castiel con esa vieja camiseta de Led Zeppelin y el cabello desordenado, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el sol y miraba con el ceño fruncido al otro Castiel y luego el arma en la mano de Dean.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el cazador bajando el arma.

—Tardaste demasiado y no te vi en el bar—el ángel se apresuró a llegar a él interponiéndose entre lo que consideraba amenaza y el humano—Dijiste que…

—Cambié el trato—aceptó Dean ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Cass—Dijiste que has sacrificado mucho y mereces…

— ¡¿Y tú no?!—Gritó Castiel perdiendo los estribos, luciendo tan furioso como aquella vez que lo golpeó en un callejón— ¡Vuelves a hacerlo! ¡Vuelves a tomar decisiones por ambos! ¿Ahora vas a culpar a Chuck?

—Cass…

— ¡No!—el ángel apartó de un empujón la mano con la que Dean intentó sujetarlo—No puedes ser tan idiota y pretender que yo te dejaré hacerlo, ¿esperas que viva con esto? ¿Y Sam? ¿Siquiera has pensado en tu hermano?

—Sam ya lo sabe—masculló Dean cerrando los ojos—Hablé con él después de hablar contigo y él…se enojó pero entiende. Cass, sólo quiero descansar—aceptó soltando el aliento—Estoy cansado, ni siquiera creo que tenga una vida qué vivir cuando ha pasado demasiado tiempo, sólo quiero…quiero dormir.

—Comparto el sentimiento—señaló el Vacío con un chasquido.

Castiel lo ignoró, contemplando fijamente al humano, esperando encontrar la mentira, el pequeño atisbo de duda al cual aferrarse para hacerle recapacitar, algo pero Dean no mentía, no tenía intenciones ocultas, sólo le mostraba ese viejo sentimiento con el que siempre lo contempló y cansancio, un enorme cansancio que hacía parecer a su alma más vieja de lo que realmente era.

— ¿Y lo valgo?—cuestionó Castiel con la voz entrecortada— ¿Yo lo valgo?

—La pregunta del millón—masculló el Vacío detrás de él.

Dean balbuceó, volviendo a sentir que era mejor callarlo, que si permanecía en silencio entonces nadie nunca iba arruinarle aquello, que no sería real y no dolería. La mano con la que sostenía el arma temblaba violentamente y sus ojos ardían.

Pero, ahora, ya no había ira, ya no sentía que enojarse era mucho más fácil…él se sentía tan cansado, agotado, tan sólo quería paz, quería descansar y olvidarse de todo. Pensó que al terminar con todo al fin tendría tranquilidad pero aquel mundo ya no se sentía como un lugar si, después de todo, Dean seguía temiendo a lo que se escondía en la oscuridad.

—Sé que no hay forma de que me aceptes de vuelta, Cass—balbuceó mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo que nunca había contemplado un azul tan intenso—Incluso con la vida que teníamos seguiste siendo luz, incluso cuando la oscuridad dentro de mí era tanta que me hacía gravitar en torno a Amara, tú seguiste siendo luz—Dean sonrió pero no sentía felicidad—Ya no hay lugar para mí aquí pero para ti sí.

—No—negó Castiel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—No lo hay, no así, no a costa de ti—convirtió las manos en puños y apretó los dientes sintiéndose demasiado abrumado— ¿No piensas en la culpa que voy a tener?

Aquello dolió en Dean, dolió de tal manera que destrozó cualquier atisbo de esperanza de saberse correspondido que aún se atrevía a anidar en su corazón.

Cass no lo amaba, sólo odiaba la idea de sentirse culpable, de cargar de nuevo con el peso de las decisiones de Dean.

—Mírame, Cass—susurró ganándose un gruñido de parte del ángel—No es tu culpa, no es Chuck ni nadie más. Sólo soy yo—sonrió—Por primera vez de verdad soy sólo yo y estoy tomando la decisión que he tomado siempre. Te estoy eligiendo a ti.

—No lo haces—negó Castiel derramando las lágrimas que se esmeraba en contener—Estás sacrificándote otra vez porque crees que debes, que es tu deuda a pagar—Dean sacudió la cabeza— ¡No!—gritó apretando con más fuerza los puños sin atreverse a avanzar más allá de la distancia que los separaba—Dices todas esas cosas pero sólo me haces sentir más culpable por no…

—No estoy esperando que me correspondas, Castiel—lo tranquilizó Dean apretando el arma en su puño—No soy idiota, te perdí hace mucho y no se trata de algo al estilo Romeo y Julieta, sólo quiero descansar.

—Es lo que llevo pidiendo desde hace tiempo—gruñó el Vacío con aburrimiento—Hagan esto de una vez sino me lo llevaré ahora.

—No—Castiel lo encaró, cubriendo a Dean, sintiéndose acorralado—Llévame a mí, ¿no es lo que quieres? ¿No se trataba de esto? Nuestro trato…

—Se rompió cuando me dieron uno mejor—sentenció el Castiel en el sofá mientras miraba sus uñas— ¿Un Winchester en el vacío? Buena suerte regresándolo, sin duda al fin habrá tranquilidad en la tierra.

Castiel estaba sintiéndose sin escapatoria de nuevo, volviendo a ser un títere a merced de alguien más, cuestionando cada momento, cada sentimiento y preguntándose si era real o sólo el producto de alguien más.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que lo único que era suyo fue su relación con Dean, lo único que realmente había hecho por cuenta propia, lo que jamás iban a quitarle. Dean era lo más real que tuvo en la vida que eligió ¿y ahora tenía que renunciar a eso? ¿A cambio de qué? ¿Una vida? No quería nada de eso, no así.

Quería irse feliz, quería disfrutar de un momento de felicidad antes de entregarse al descanso eterno y ahora ¿estaba condenado a vivir sin Dean? ¿A verlo sacrificarse por él?

—Por favor—susurró Dean sonriendo—Déjame descansar.

— ¿De qué sirve haber salvado el mundo si no vas a estar en él?—fue la respuesta de Cass haciendo sonreír levemente a Dean con tristeza.

—Voy a soñar contigo—asintió Dean mirando el arma—Y con Sam y Jack, soñaré con ustedes así que ¿podrías mentirme?

Cass sollozó, aún buscando una manera de salir de aquello pero quedándose sin tiempo, viendo cómo Dean cargaba el arma, luchando contra el impulso de lanzarse al frente y recibir el disparo, considerándolo una posibilidad pero sin saber si el humano lo seguiría apenas la luz de sus ojos se extinguiera.

—Dean—suplicó una última vez.

—Tú quieres ser feliz, Cass, y yo sólo descansar—aclaró el cazador alzando el mentón y mirándolo fijamente—Por favor, sólo una mentira y ya.

Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando los puños hasta encajarse las uñas en la palma de las manos.

—Te amo.

…

—Oye, Dean, me preguntaba…

Castiel se detuvo a la mitad de su frase mirando fijamente la habitación en el búnker.

Estaba vacía, con la cama perfectamente tendida, con las mismas armas en la pared y los libros en las repisas, con envolturas de comida chatarra en el suelo y una taza de café en la mesilla de noche junto a la lámpara.

Sus labios temblaron violentamente al contemplar fijamente el cuarto, esperando encontrarlo sentado en la cama mientras leía o escuchaba música, esperando escucharlo y ver su sonrisa. Sin embargo, la habitación permaneció vacía como venía siendo desde hace meses, incluso cuando Sam se mudó llevándose a Jack, incluso cuando fue Cass el único en quedarse en aquel lugar esperándolo.

Aún esperaba que él volviera, aún entraba a una habitación esperando encontrarlo haciendo cualquier cosa como acostumbraba, compraba el pay en la tienda y lo tiraba semanas después intacto, entraba al garaje y buscaba el impala que Sam se había llevado y escuchaba aquel viejo mixtape esperando que él apareciera y le sonriera como el día en que se lo otorgó.

Se dejó caer deslizándose por la pared hasta abrazar sus rodillas preguntándose qué clase de vida tenía si él no estaba. A veces le parecía ver que sus manos aún estaban manchadas de sangre y sentía el peso de su cabeza en sus piernas mientras lo sostenía y Dean le suplicaba que no dejara de mirarlo, que era lo único que quería en la vida.

Sus jadeos, el brillo en sus ojos…le parecía sentir su último aliento contra sus labios antes de que Castiel le susurrara que no había mentido y Dean riera cerrando los ojos.

Pensó en seguirlo poco después de aquello, al menos conseguir un poco de paz y no tener que vivir con el vacío en su pecho, pero el Vacío habló apenas tomó el arma que Dean había soltado.

_—No se sacrificó—aclaró la entidad en el sofá haciendo que Castiel le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados—No es una acción noble ni una deuda a pagar, Castiel, no seas idiota—el Vacío sonrió—Lo vi en sus ojos cuando cambió el trato, era la acción de amor más pura de todos los tiempos._

_—No, tú lo convenciste—gruñó Cass apretando el arma—Lo hiciste hacer esto._

_— ¿Yo? ¿Yo hice que Dean renunciara a su vida por ti? ¿Yo hice que el humano en tus brazos decidiera que tú merecías ser feliz aún si no era con él?—resolló con burla—No me importan éstas cosas, sólo quiero dormir…pero vaya escena tuvieron._

_—Cállate—masculló mirando el arma—Sólo…_

_—Si lo haces te llevaré y el amor de Dean será como tú para el resto, no importará—tales palabras hicieron que Castiel abrazara más fuerte a Dean—Realmente no tengo problema con eso, como dije, pero sus intenciones eran buenas; realmente está cansado, su alma ha pasado por mucho y no siente que tenga un lugar en el mundo, ya no pertenecía aquí._

_— ¿Y pertenece contigo?—gruñó Cass mirándolo— ¿En ese lugar durmiendo para siempre?_

_—Te dije que no importabas para el resto pero le importaste a él, debería ser suficiente para ti, ¿no?—el Vacío sonrió gatunamente—Los ángeles, cuando mueren, llegan a mí y ni siquiera Dios tenía poder ahí._

_— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?—cuestionó receloso._

_—Alguien te regresó a Dean una y otra vez, Castiel, y no fue la Muerte, no fue Dios—le guiñó un ojo, incorporándose—Si te sirve de consuelo, su patética escena me conmovió, así que lo mandé a otro lado._

_— ¿Dónde?—preguntó desesperado, esperando que hubiera forma de llegar a él._

_—A donde sea, Castiel, sólo sé que ahora está bailando contigo._

Y Castiel no sabía si ése era el cielo u otro lugar, sólo era consciente de que mientras Dean bailaba con una ilusión de él, Cass se balanceaba por el bunker bailando con su fantasma.

**Author's Note:**

> me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba y muy dramático .-. pido perdón por eso, siempre me distraigo mientras escribo así que lo lamento si no quedó decente :c


End file.
